<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Sun by SlashGod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378512">Morning Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod'>SlashGod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Implied Morning After, M/M, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan wakes up next to Ardeth and enjoys himself by watching the way the light hits his back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardeth Bay/Jonathan Carnahan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If there isn't enough of something, you must create it yourself. (In other news I'm back on this ship so if you wanna RP hit me up)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beams of sunlight filtered through the orange trees, past the bushels of berries and through the open window into Jonathan’s bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already the sun had sweat beading in Jonathan’s forehead, but he wouldn’t change the heat of Egypt for anything. Not when the sun bounced so wonderfully of the golden skin next to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingertips danced in the light, like soft kisses along the golden planes of skin, barely a whisper of touch as he admired the muscle lurking under the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mop of black curly hair shifted, and Jonathan’s fingers stilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need not stop on my account.” Came the husky voice of a man still waking from sleep, face half pressed into the pillows, and Jonathan gave a snort of amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean to say I’m actually fully awake </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, for a change?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The golden skin shifted under his hand, and his fingers were soon sliding over biceps and pecs to rest above the steady beating of Ardeths heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a ridiculous smile on the mans face, matched only by the softness of his eyes as his own hand came to rest atop of Jonathan’s, grasping it to bring it to his lips, kissing across his pale knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must be losing my touch.” Was Ardeths cheeky response, earning him a light hearted kick under the silk sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the kisses to his knuckles became too much torture, Jonathan moved his hand to cup Ardeths face, leaning in for a real morning kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still have terrible morning breath, you know.” Jonathan teased, then letting out a thrilled squeak as Ardeth tilted them, pressing Jonathan into the bed as he hovered above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” Ardeth smiled, the one that always turned Jonathan’s romantic heart to a fluttering mess. “Yet you insist on a kiss each morning before allowing me to brush my teeth. You are a strange man, Jonathan.” A kiss this time from Ardeth, to the side of Jonathan’s lips, teasing him as he left the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momentarily stunned, as he was every morning he woke up next to Ardeth, Jonathan allowed his eyes to linger on the toned back and scratched hips of his lover, watching him disappear into their bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you a stranger one to allow it!” Jonathan eventually called when his brain kicked back into gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An indignant huff (with a smitten smile), and he was flopping back into the still warm covers, glancing back to the open window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had only been living together in Egypt for a few months, a lovely modest house with a small orchard in the garden. It wasn’t far from the Medjai, for Ardeth, nor from civilisation, for Jonathan’s sanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had two spare rooms that were in constant rotational use, either from Evie and her brood, or the Medjai themselves as they researched the latest baddie of the week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also housed a rather expansive library, which held all of the treasured texts that belonged to the Medjai. Ardeth had explained to him that they usually took it in turns to guard, but as they had been looking to settle down, it only made sense they stayed there as the constant watchers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan wiggled his legs under the covers, stretching his arms above his head. He didn’t mind. Evie loved the history, Ardeth had his duties, and he had Ardeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What more could a foolish romantic Englishman want in life? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>